Seulement des kilomètres
by JuneCrescent
Summary: Cloud, 17 ans, écorché de l'amour, décide un jour d'accepter la demande d'ami d'un certain "Seph Crescent". S'était-il douté que ce simple geste réveillerait d'anciens souvenirs en lui, peut-être même ceux venant d'un autre monde, le tout en devant gérer son petit coeur d'artichaut? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que rien ne sera simple pour notre pauvre petit Chocobo-boy. [SephirothxCloud]


La nuit était tombée sur la paisible petite ville de Nibelheim, le vent jouait sa douce mélodie alors que les volets des chaumières étaient clos et les lumières mises hors tension.

Cependant, dans ce village endormit, un jeune homme veillait encore. Âgé de dix-sept ans l'insomniaque portait le nom de Cloud Strife. C'était un lycéen ordinaire, ayant son petit groupe d'amis et un comportement exemplaire. Il était d'un calme et d'un franc-parler déconcertant. Pas facile à cerner ce n'en était pas moins un ami précieux et dévoué.

Physiquement il faisait environ un mètre soixante-dix, plutôt fin. Son visage était assez efféminé et lui donnait un air androgyne qu'il aimait plutôt bien. Le jeune homme possédait plusieurs piercings, contrastant avec sa peau de porcelaine ; il en avait aux coins de ses lèvres, sur ses joues et à l'arcade sourcilière gauche. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond or cependant quelques mèches étaient teintes en violet et en rouge électrique, lui donnant un air résolument rebelle.

L'adolescent était vêtu de son joli pyjama en coton blanc avec des motifs représentant des petits poussins, cassant son style si rock pour la nuit. Cloud était allongé sur le dos, son téléphone portable entre les mains, à papoter par messages instantanés avec son meilleur ami; Genesis Rhapsodos.

Ils s'étaient connus par Internet quand le blond avait rejoint un groupe Facebook sur le thème de leur jeu vidéo favoris, Kingdom Hearts, et ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis maintenant quatre ans. Cependant, bien que les deux soient résolument gays cela n'avait jamais été plus loin que de l'amitié et ce même quand le rouquin invitait Cloud chez lui durant les vacances. Genesis avait cinq années de plus que le blond, mais cela n'avait jamais posé un quelconque problème.

Le plus jeune avait beaucoup d'amis rencontrés sur Internet et se sentait bien plus libre avec eux. Même en amour celui-ci n'avait eu que des relations à distance et s'y était accoutumé.

Et puis Cloud savait beaucoup mieux manier les mots à l'écrit. D'un naturel légèrement timide, il s'était déjà trouvé bête de nombreuses fois en essayant d'aborder des inconnus dans son lycée, soit les gens riaient de son incapacité à aligner deux mots soit ils le trouvaient carrément bizarre et l'évitait. Mais cela ne le gênait pas vraiment, il avait son petit groupe d'amis depuis la primaire et n'avait jamais compris l'utilité d'en avoir des centaines.

Le sujet du soir était la rupture amoureuse de Genesis, quitté par son petit ami, Angeal, après plus de deux ans de relation.

{ Loveless_FanaGen, 04h54: Non mais tu te rends compte! Pour une fille en plus! Moi aussi je peux me faire pousser des nichons si je veux d'abord.}

Cloud rit un peu en voyant le message, au moins, cela n'avait pas changé le caractère de cochon de son meilleur ami.

{ KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 04h56: J'en doute pas. Allez t'en fait pas, c'était un connard, tu en trouveras d'autres des petits amis.

Regarde moi, je n'en suis pas mort. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement la même chose mais tu m 'suis, nan ?}

{ Loveless_FanaGen, 04h58: T'as raison.. Si tu y es arrivé, je pense que je saurais le faire! Tiens juste pour me venger, je vais me taper pleins de mecs!}

Alors que le plus jeune allait répondre une notification apparue en haut de son écran; un certain Seph_Crescent avait aimé sa photo de profil et commenté. Curieux, Cloud partit voir ce qui était écrit.

" Jolis piercings.", c'était tout. L'adolescent eut un froncement de sourcil, appuyant avec le doigt sur le pseudonyme, le renvoyant vers le mur Facebook du commentateur. Il n'y avait aucune photo de ce "Seph_Cresent", seulement des images de personnages de jeux vidéo. Alors que le blond parcourait le profil, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient un ami en commun, Gen. Ni d'une ni deux, il revint à sa discussion avec son meilleur ami alors que pile à ce moment Seph_Crescent lui envoya une demande d'amitié.

{KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5h10: Dit Gen, tu connais un ou une " Seph_Crescent"? }

{ Loveless_FanaGen, 5h14: Vite fait, on était dans le même collège, cela s'arrête là. Pourquoi? Cette tête de bite t'emmerde?}

{ KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5h15: Non pas du tout! Enfin, il a juste commenté ma photo de profil. Et il m'a demandé en ami, je l'accepte?}

{Loveless_FanaGen, 5h17: Fais comme tu veux Cloud, moi je m'en fiche, tu sais, je ne le connaissais que de loin donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je te dirais non. Bon, moi je vais dormir, à demain Cloudy et n'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message quand tu te réveilles!}

{ KeybladeMaster_Spikey, 5h19: Bonne nuit, et oui t'en fais pas, comme toujours. =) }

Posant son portable Cloud réfléchit quelques minutes, puis finalement accepta la demande d'amis, après tout, qu'est-ce qui pouvait arriver de si grave. Aussitôt le blondinet reçut un message privé.

{ Seph_Crescent, 5h26: Bonsoir. } 

Plus tard Cloud fut amené à repenser à ce "bonsoir" et à en rire. C'est dingue, vous ne trouvez pas? Comme un simple mot, comme un simple message peut changer entièrement le court d'une vie.


End file.
